Sapphire Rose Xiao-Long: The Missing Return
by Anko4Life
Summary: What if Yang and Ruby had a sister? What if the sister was Yang's twin? What happens after she returns from being missing for 10 years? First story for FF please be kind and review. *Adopted By Me From Pippa2010 with permission*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters apart from Sapphire.

This is my first upload and story for this website. Please review on how I've done. Now on to the story.

Italics are memories

"YANG!" A child with shouts to her sister, "HELP ME!" The child pleads to her twin.

"SAPPHIRE, HANG ON!" A girl with a mane of blonde hair shouts to her sister.

"Ruby has gone to get Dad just hang on a little bit longer" The child now identified as Saphire is hanging on to the edge of the cliff where their Mothers memorial is, after she was identified dead.

Saphire can feel her fingers slipping and her strength seeping away.

"I'm sorry Yang, look after our little sister. Goodbye." After finishing her sentance the girls strength finally leaves her.

"SAPHIRE, NO!" It's too late by the time their father and little sister get there, the little girl is already gone.

{Sapphire P.O.V}

"AHHH" I scream, bolting upright. My mane of black-ish red and blonde hair is stuck to my back due to all the sweat. I know my lavender eyes are full of unshed tears.

"That dream again" I say to no-one in particular. I look down to my watch to check the time. "Shit, I'm late." I start packing my things away. All I have with me is a duffle bag with a few clothes in, toothbrush, toothpaste and a picture of me, my sisters, mother and father, that I got from Uncle Qrow. I am dressed in my normal attire which consists of a red belly top showing off my toned midriff, a black leather jacket that is undone, black short-shorts and finally black combat boots to complete the look.

"It must be because I'm back in Vale." I huff to myself as I set off for the day. I step into the bustling streets of Vale to hear a familiar voice I haven't heard in 10 years.

"YANG! Come on, everyone is already at the cafe!" A girl in a red cape with black-ish red hair, shouts.

"Holy shit" I say, "Rubbles is all grown up" I whisper to myself 'wait she said Yang so...'

"Hold your horses, rubbles. They can wait a few more minutes" Yang replies.

Wow Yang hasn't changed either. Still the same mane of blonde hair (not that I am one to speak, my hairs in the same state.) She's exactly like me. From her chest size (which rather plump) and her height, she is basically my copy, apart from the hair being blonde.

Yep that's my sister.

Being so caught up in my thoughts I don't notice a man running straight at me, nor do I hear the cops shouting things like 'stop that man' or 'he stole someone's purse' until it's too late.

"Move" The robber demands, me being the person I am dosen't move and instead I grab the man by his throat with one hand and lift him into the air.

"Manners don't cost shit, jackass" I seethe. One of the things I really can't stand is people that have no manners whatsoever.

"Thank you, ma'am" One if the police officers says to me. I look around and notice I have caused quite a commotion in stopping this man.

I look to the area I just saw my sisters and notice they are staring at me with their jaws on the floor.

Shit.

{Yang P.O.V}

We were just about to walk into the cafe, where we were meant to be meeting Team JNPR and the other half of Team RWBY, when we heard a commotion. Me being the awesome person I am, tells Ruby to get the others whilst I see what is going on.

As I cross the street, now with team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY next to me, we push past the crowd. What I saw was someone that was meant to be dead. Someone me and Ruby loved. We saw a ghost. We saw our sister.

We saw Sapphire.

{Sapphire P.O.V}

Well fuck.

What am I going to say? ' Hi little sister's, been a long time' yeah right I can't do that. Not only does it sound too casual, they also seem to be with their friends.

"Sapphire?" Yang says in a voice that is almost a whisper.

"Y...Yo lil' sisters " Yo? That's all you could come up with? I hate my brain sometimes.

"You're... meant to be dead" Ruby add's. A stream of tears running down her face.

"Shit, don't cry rubbles, see look it's me. Saph." I say in a low voice.

"BITCH" Well, Yang's temper certainly hasn't changed.

"How could you. You were alive all this time and yet you never came back. It's been ten years. Ten years, Saph. Why didn't you come home?"

"Yang? Ruby? Who is she? Why does she look like you two? What aren't you telling us?" A girl with white hair and icy blue eyes, asks. I believe she will be fun to tease in the future if all goes well.

"Listen Yang, Ruby, is there somewhere else where we can talk. You can bring your friend's if you want." I question. Somehow explaining everything on the street doesn't sound like the perfect place.

"Yeah, we can talk at the dorm." Says Yang, who has composed herself.

"I know that you two attend Beacon, so tell me what room it is and I can teleport us there."

"Team RWBY's dorm. First year dorms" Answers the white haired girl, before Yang and Ruby could question how I knew they attend Beacon.

"Ok. Everyone relax and we will be there in a second." I snap my fingers with only one thought on my mind.

I am going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. I only own Sapphire.

Italics for memories/ dreams

Now to the story.

We ended up after the teleport in a room that had two unsafe looking bunk beds.

Yep this is Ruby's room.

"Right then, shall I explain where I have been these past ten years?" I say sounding rather chipper considering the situation.

"If you would." Say's a black haired girl with amber eyes.

"Ok, let me introduce myself." I take a step back and bow. See manners. Not too hard to do if I can do it.

"My name is Saphire Rose Xiao-Long. I am Ruby's older sister and Yang's twin, I am the older out of the two of us by 5 minutes. Any questions before I start?" I use this excuse to do a quick once over what the group of teens look like.

'Hmm. A rather strange group of people'

"No questions? Then I shall begin"

"OWW" I cringe. I look around to see that not only is it night time, I also happen to be at the bottom of the cliff mothers memorial is on.

I look over myself for injuries, finding my lower half in rather good condition I look at my stomach.

"God damnit" I have a large cut going from the top of my shorts up to the top of my chest. 'Now I know why it hurts to breathe'

I twist to see if I can see anything on my back. Mistake number 1 of the evening.

"YEOW" I shout. As I turn not only does it make the cut hurt like hell but also makes my back feel like it's burning. I look down to see that there are three large claw marks going across my back from my left hip up to my right shoulder. 'They must be from an Beowulf by the looks of it.' I may be seven but after pestering my mother for bedtime stories to read for Ruby, I knew what it must look like. Besides it's common knowledge that this particular forest is riddled with them. That's why Dad told us to stay near him.

'Dad. I may never see him again. Ruby, I am gonna miss your pestering for cookies. Yang, my other half, I hope you look after Ruby well. I am gonna miss you all'

I'm not going to cry. Nope... Damn.

That night I cried myself to sleep. Mistake number 2

I woke up to not only to a place that was different to where I fell asleep but also to the crying of children, gunshots and thumps of whatever was shot.

Looking around I Was in a cell of some sort chained to the wall. The thing that freaked me out the most was that when I checked my wounds was that all was left was scars.I then remembered that when i was younger mom used to tell us about a thing called aura. All I understood was that it was like a forcefield of sorts, and that you can have it unlocked by someone that has their aura unlocked or you unlock it by force which causes agonizing pain.

Judging by the fact that I wasn't in any pain means that someone unlocked it for me. That was what made me question where I was.

I decided to call out. Mistake number 3.

"hello... anybody there?" my throat felt scratchy most likely from not having anything to drink recently.

"Oi! tell Mr Walker that she's awake." He wasn't talking to me so I decided to stay quiet.

A tall man walked into my cell. He had a large scar going across his face and a menacing looking face. He scared me.

"Hello there little girl my name is Mr Walker. What's your name?" He had a rather sinister voice that gave me chills.

I didn't answer. Mistake Four.

He beat me until I answered, which took a long time. When I did answer it wasn't with my name.

Mistake five.

"Why *cough* why are you doing this to me?"

"It's just so much fun beating weak, little children. Do no take it personally deary." He replies with a sadistic smirk.

"Ok. We are going to do some... tests... on you to see if you can become a good dog."

Dog?

"What sort of tests?" I answer.

Mistake number six. Aren't I full of great ideas.

"Well why don't we start since you are so eager. Guard take her to the main lab."

A man came in and unlocked my shackles. What he said to me haunted me.

"See you in the afterlife"

I was so shaken up by this that I just froze like a statue.

Seven years later

"Ok. Lay down on the bench whilst we strap you in."

It became a routine to have these tests on a daily basis.

"We're gonna start so relax"

Relax. Yeah relax whilst you pull out a couple of organs.

They cut through my chest and and ripped out my kidneys.

I screamed.

Like I said it became a routine.

They timed how long it took for them to grow back.

They couldn't even start the stopwatch before a new set of kidneys appeared and the hole in my abdomen became just another scar on my scar ridden body

"Congratulations you are un-killable." The horrid voice of Mr Walker exclaimed happily through the speakers

I was tempted to sass back but all that would get me is thrown in the fire pit again and burnt at a temperature of over 200 degrees.

When I was being led back to my cell the intruder alarm went off. Turns out it was the police coming to shut the factory down

At that moment I knew what I had to do I had to escape before I became a monster.

"Wha... what happened?" For the first time since the beginning of the story I took a look around. Safe to say everyone was crying.

"I became what Mr Walker wanted me to become with my own twist. Instead of being a good do I became a bad dog..."

"What do you mean? Dog?"

"Those tests were to make a human wolf hybrid. Meaning that a human can turn into a wolf of any size. We were meant to become weapons. I was the only one that survived. When that alarm went off instead of staying and protecting the scientists I ran off."

"The next three years I spent trying to find Ruby and Yang only to bump into Uncle Qrow. He gave me the basic things like clothes and money he also gave me a picture of when we were kids."

"For the next three years I lived on the streets trying to find you by tracking your scents. It worked.I found you boarding a shuttle to Beacon so instead of hiding and trying to sneak my way in and risk getting arrested I decided to stay in Vale and hope to see you around"

"You went through all of that and you can still smile?" Said a red haired girl wearing some sort of spartan armour.

"I hadn't smiled until today it was a shock finding you like that yes but it was a nice surprise that you remembered me all these years..." I say with the brightest smile I could offer.

"So anyway do you mind introducing yourselves? Because you all know me but I know none of you"

"Of course. My name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet roles of the tongue. Ladies love it."

I giggle.

"Anyway I am leader of team JNPR. This is my partner Pyrrha Nikos"

He gestured to the red haired girl an she gave a wave. Damn she's hot. I wonder what she would look like without her...No mind get out of the sewers.

"Lie Ren, but most people call him Ren"

He points to a guy with black hair and pink eyes. he gave a nod.

"And finally..." Jaune was cut off by a ginger haired girls shouting.

"NORA"

"...Nora Valkyrie" He finishes pathetically.

"Our turn" Ruby exclaims. I can't help but think back to she used to beg me and Yang for a bedtime story.

"Ok so you know me and Yang but you don't know the other two." Ruby states.

"Ok so the black haired girl is Blake. She's a faunas with kitty ears they are soooo cute. oh, oh she is also Yang's partner" Ruby squeal oblivious to the death glare the whited haired girl is giving her. Finally she introduces the white haired girl.

"Last but by no means least is my partner, Weiss Schnee." She finishes with a bow whilst Weiss gives a little curtsey.

"Well it's nice to meet you all and I hate to cut this meeting short but I have to leave." I say looking at their reactions. For some reason Pyrrha seems particularly upset, it's probably my imagination.

"No" Was Yang's input.

"Listen, you have no idea how good it is to see you and Rubbles again but I have to go and find a place to stay for the night."

"Wait. So that means you are homeless." Ruby add's.

"Please don't say the word 'homeless' I like to think of myself as more of a traveller." I say proudly hoping to cover up my discomfort about being homeless.

"Then why don't you stay here then. I am sure Miss Rose and her team won't mind you sleeping on the floor" Interrupts a new voice. I turn to look at the new person only to find THE Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon staring at me.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your story so I am left wondering if you have any training in fighting the creatures of Grimm." He say's whilst I am fighting the urger to bow down and chant 'lead us wise one.'

"Yes I was taught to both fight in human form against the Grimm without weapons and in wolf ?I answer growing increasingly nervous under his calculating stare.

"Well now that I know I am going to make an offer you can't refuse"

"Oh? And what's that then?" I ask genuinely intrigued to find out his offer.

"Join Beacon and Team RWBY" He states with a completely straight face.

Oh…

Wait what?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters apart from Sapphire.

AN: I Adopted this Story From Pippa2010 Who as You know has unfortunately Passed. The First six Chapters are Hers After that I will Put out New Content

"Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your story so I am left wondering if you have any training in fighting the creatures of Grimm." He say's whilst I am fighting the urge to bow down and chant 'lead us wise one.'

"Yes I was taught to both fight in human form against the Grimm without weapons and in wolf form. Why?" I answer growing increasingly nervous under his calculating stare.

"Well now that I know I am going to make an offer you can't refuse"

"Oh? And what's that then?" I ask genuinely intrigued to find out his offer.

"Join Beacon and Team RWBY" He states with a completely straight face.

"Not being one for looking a gift horse in the mouth. More being inquisitive but why are you offering me such a position?" I ask.

"Very well. You see since I have both of your sisters in my care and partly due to the fact you are homeless, I thought it would be a good investment of your time to attend my school and put your... traits into use." Ozpin answers.

"Well they are very good reasons. I thank you for the offer,and I accept. Although I assume there is an initiation of sorts?" Ozpin look's a little startled about my sudden change of character but mentions not of it.

"You are correct in your assumption Miss...?"

"Long"

"Miss Long. Although the finer details can be discussed tomorrow. I assume you agree to having your sister stay with you Miss Rose?" Ozpin asks.

"Yessir" Ruby replies trying to hide her giggles. I notice them little sister be prepared for war.

"Now that it's sorted I will allow you to go and fetch dinner. Miss Rose please take care of Miss Long as both her leader if she passes and as her sister" Ozpin then walks off.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Yang guffaws.

"I hate you." I sulk.

"I can't believe you still do that when you are nervous." Ruby giggles.

"You have lost your position as my favourite, Ruby" I grumble.

"What? What's so funny?" Weiss demands.

"Calm it Weiss-pick." I smirk and continue my sentence "When I am nervous I sat very intricate things. When I was younger I said word's that I didn't know the meaning of and it made my sentences funny." I finish.

"OHHH, I like that name for Weiss." Yang gives me a slap on the back and everyone seems shocked at something. So I decide to inquire.

"Why do you all look so shocked?"

Pyrrha decides to answer.

"Whenever Yang hits someone on the back it sends them flying or coughing up a lung." Hot damn that voice is smooth I wonder what else is. God damnit, I am a lustful monster.

"Oh please, I can beat Yang with one hand." I decide to demonstrate by pushing a pressure point on Yang's neck sending her paralyzed to the floor.

"See?"

"Bitch" Yang says sending the rest of the room into a fit of laughter.

"Ok you have all had your laugh at my expense. Now can you sort this out sis'" Yang asks.

"Nope. I don't know how to." I say.

Everyone stops laughing and stares at me.

"Jesus, I'm just fucking with you" I kick Yang and like magic she can move.

"Ok as much as I enjoyed laughing at the oaf. Can we get some food. I'm starting to get hungry." Weiss asks.

Everyone voices their agreement apart fro Yang that still looks pissed and walk to the lunch hall. As we walk in I can't hold my excitement any longer.

"Damn, is that an all you can eat buffet?"

"Yes it is." Yang exclaims as we skip of together like the good old days.

"Not eating for two weeks has effected me more than I thought." I mumble as I sit down with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Bu ant eat oh eeks" Ruby says.

"Ruby, eat before you speak, you know how much Dad hated that." I say "How is the old man?"

"He's good, misses you. Speaking of which you should probably call him, y'know tell him you're not dead." Ruby answers.

"Yeah, you're right... Good job for eating before you spoke. Reward." I tossed Ruby a cookie, which she caught with ease.

"Werd de cokie com fror" Nora said seemingly imitating Ruby.

"Nora" Ren sighed.

"Sorry Ren" She giggled

"Nora" She turned towards me.

"What did you say?" I enquired.

"Oh. Right. I said where did the cookie come from."

"I always carried them with me after Ruby was born... Good girl. Catch." I tossed a cookie at Nora which she also caught with ease.

"Wow." Everyone said apart from me and Nora.

"What?" Me and Nora asked at the same time. We high-fived because we are that awesome.

"It's just that since you have been around Nora has been calm. You seem to relax people when they are around you." Pyrrha said with a blush on her cheeks. Wait... why is she blushing?

"I have been told that before." I answer.

We go back to eating when it was interrupted by a cry of pain.

"Cardin stop, please" Came a pained voice. Thanks to my hybrid side I was able to pinpoint where it was coming from, as was Blake.

Looking round what I saw made me growl earning me worried glances from the rest of the table.

"Hahaha. How about no. Scum" Says an oddly familiar voice.

"Say, that boy that is picking on the girl over there. Is his name Cardin Winchester?" A twisted smile forming on my lips.

"Yes... Do you know him?" Asks Ren

"You could say that... I'll be right back." I got up and started walking towards Cardin like a wolf hunting a deer.

I get up right behind him. Thanks to my height I am able to whisper into his ear.

"Yo, Cardin. Did you forget our deal." I snarl.

Cardin jumps, lets go of the bunny girls ears and looks terrified.

"Hello again boys. I expected better of you. You now have to deal with the consequences." A sadistic smirk makes its way onto my face.

I walk towards the terrified little man in front of me, otherwise known as Cardin Winchester. I flick him in the head sending him outside through several walls. Not bothering to check on the damage of Cardin I turn to the rest of his team and say one word that sends them running.

"Boo"

After that little stunt I look straight at the girl quivering on the floor.

"Are you okay" I ask in a tone that is greatly different from the tone I used on Cardin.

"y...yes thank you very much" Answers the girl timidly.

"My name is Saphire. Do you want to sit with my sister, friends and myself?"

"I'm Velvet... if that wouldn't be a problem."

"Of course. Can you walk?"

"Yeah I think..." Velvet tries to stand but fails. I crouch down in front of her.

"Here get on I'll carry you" I offer.

"S...sorry" Velvet says as she gets on.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." I say trying to mask my anger toward the boy whose more than likely unconscious outside.

"Hey Sapphire, what have I told you about picking up random girls you meet?" Yang jokes earning a few giggles from the others.

"Oh please, like you can speak, at one point you were so determined to find a boyfriend you got kidnapped a three year old boy and bought him home saying 'Can we keep him, can we,can we,can we' we were six at the time, I had to go with you to help find his mother" I retort, that sends everyone including Velvet into a fit of laughter.

"Wait... Your Yang's sister?" asks Velvet.

"Yep I'm Saphire Rose Xiao-Long. Yang twin sister" I state.

After finishing dinner and talking with Velvet we head back to our dorm room's saying goodnight to JNPR and Velvet.

Now to sleep.

"AHHH" comes a shout from Ruby as we enter the dorm.

Why are things never simple?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY or any of the characters apart from Sapphire.

"Ahh" Ruby shouts from inside the dorm room.

"What's the matter Ruby" I say hurriedly as a run past the others into the room only to find... a cat?

"Jesus, don't scare me like that rubbles." I sigh.

"But look at it it's just sooo cute" God Ruby be a bit more aware of your surroundings.

Wait. Cat?

Oh no.

"GRRRRRRR" Oh crap it's happening.

"HISSSSSSSS" Both the cat and Blake reply.

"GRRR. Ruby get the cat out before something bad happens" I growl trying to stop what I know is more than likely to happen.

"Whyyyy. It's so cute!" And I've lost it.

{Yang P.O.V}

"Whyyy. It's so cute!" Ruby whines.

I look over to ask Sapphire what's wrong about having a cat here only to find a large black coated and red eyed dog that seems to stand at my shoulder height.

Wait.

That's not a dog.

Aw shit.

"Ruby, put the cat down and step away" I interrupt.

"But Yan... Oh fuzzy nuggets" Ruby finally see's Sapphire and decides to do as I tell her. I should use the big bad wolf technique more often.

"Yang can you do something before we witness something terribly gruesome happen to this cat." Weiss pleads.

"I'll try" I make no promises that may be impossible to keep.

"Saph? Good girl. It's ok. Look it's leaving see." I say as the cat leaps out the window.

{Sapphire P.O.V}

"Saph? Good girl. It's ok. Look it's leaving see." Yang whispers looking toward the window the cat just slunk out of.

"Sorry" I say to everyone in the room via their mind.

"It's ok. Just change back to human form and we will forget about it ok?" Shit I must have scared them.

"Ok"

Then in a few seconds I am back to normal with my clothes still on. Don't ask me how they stay on they just do.

"Sorry" I repeat solemnly.

"It's ok sis." Yang says trying to reassure me.

"Saphire do you have any clothes to wear to bed?" Blake asks.

"Nope I had a shower last night but I got robbed a few days before. They only took my Pj's and some other clothes for some reason, they dumped everything else in a garbage bin down an alley that I managed to rescue." I state.

"But with your strength and your teleport ability how come you didn't stop them?" Ruby questions.

"I was asleep."

"HAHAHA you can still sleep through a thunderstorm, huh." Yang laughs.

"Not really it's just I was very tired that day after playing with a couple of faunas kids that were being bullied" I state with a shrug.

"Anyways Yang can I borrow a set of your Pj's since we have the exact same body and all that. Y'know being twins and all that jazz." I ask. I really want to get out of these clothes.

"Yeah sure. Hey where are you going to sleep?" Yang questions whilst trying to find some Pj's.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I say not particularly caring.

"Are you sure?" Yang questions whilst handing me some of her PJ's. If they can be called that. Jesus my sister likes her body as much as I do.

"Yeah, it's fine. It has a carpet. It's already better than everywhere else I stayed." I state calmly walking off to the bathroom.

{5 minutes later}

I step out of the bathroom to find everyone on their bed's. Of course my sisters have the top bunks. Everyone was staring at me as I looked around the room.

Oh yeah the scars. Forgot about those.

"Holy shit, Saph." Yang swears with tears in her eyes.

"I know injuries may not be life threatening to me but they leave scars. The only way to kill me is by crushing my brain then pulling out my heart." I say setting up the blanket and pillow they gave to me.

After a question of what my semblance is and my answer teleportation, we said goodnight and headed to sleep.

Only I couldn't sleep.

I hate life sometimes. So instead I got up quietly and left the dorm room only to realize the fatal flaw in my plan.

I don't know where anything is.

Damnit.

"Saphire? What are you doing up this late?" The voice startles me not only because it brought me out of my thoughts but also because it belongs to someone incredibly attractive.

Pyrrha.

Hot damn. She's wearing figuring hugging pajamas which consist of pants and a long sleeved shirt.

Wait I'm only in shorts and a tank top. Oh well.

"Hey Pyrrha, I could ask you the same thing." I say quickly.

"Couldn't sleep" Was her reply.

"Same. Can I come to wherever you are headed because I don't really know the school that well?" I ask hoping she will say yes.

"Of course" She giggles. Damnit. "You didn't think your plan through did you?"

"Nope can't deny that" I quip.

"Come on I was headed to the roof. I wanted to ask you some questions anyway if you don't mind" Pyrrha adds sheepishly.

"No it's fine ask away." I say as I teleport us to the roof which shocks Pyrrha.

"I was just gonna ask if..." She trails off.

"What is it?" I ask

"If I could see your wolf form. I was curious." Pyrrha says bashfully. "You don't have to if you..."

"It's fine. It's just...it's the first time someone has asked me to show it and not told me to do it." I cut her off.

I shift into my wolf form at a size that came up to Pyrrha's waist. I then feel something touching me making me relax.

Pyrrha is stroking me. Hot damn, I am being stroked by Pyrrha Nikos.

"Beautiful" Pyrrha murmurs.

"You like what you see" I ask cheekily. Slightly startled by my communication method it takes Pyrrha a couple of seconds to reply.

"Yeah, I do" Ok so if that isn't enough to give you chills then what is.

"Can I shift into my human form quickly?" I ask.

"Do what you want. It's your body" Pyrrha replies.

I shift into my human form and stand opposite Pyrrha.

"Wha...what is it?" She stutters. Ok that's cute.

I grab her hands between both of mine. She's cold.

"You're gonna get sick if you don't dress a little warmer." I say trying to hide my blush.

"You're like a heater" Pyrrha retorts.

"Come here" I say holding my arms open. "I'll be your heater."

Pyrrha walks over to me and I wrap my arms around her setting my chin on her head.

"Your freezing" I say growing worried for her health.

"It's fine. I've been out in colder. Besides if you're going to be my heater I have no reason to complain."

I lower us down to the floor and set Pyrrha on my lap.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I ask.

"Your our friend's sister. We trust you." She answers.

"Thanks but that wasn't the question. It was 'Why are you so kind to me?'" I ask again.

"*Sigh* You make me feel relaxed. It feels like I have known you for years. I...I like you." She answers.

"Thanks." I mumble only to be interrupted by Pyrrha.

"When I say I like you. I mean I like like you." She says suddenly making my body temperature increase.

"You make me relaxed. I know I have only known you a day but it feels weird without you there. You make my chest flutter. When you touch me it makes that area feel hot. Not the bad burning hot, but the good natural warmth." She add's. Even though her back is to me I am pretty sure she is blushing.

"Ar...are you sure I deserve your feelings? I...I'm a monster. And you...you could get anyone you want." I say feeling self conscious. Why is she able to make me feel like this? Why can she...

"Idiot." Pyrrha pulls me from my thoughts.

"You're no monster. You are someone that has gone through so many hardships yet can still smile freely. You are strong. The strongest person I know." She says turning to face me.

I have done something I haven't done in years all because of this women.

I cried with happiness.

Overwhelmed by what she said my self restraint is no more. Just like that.

"Sapphire. Look at me." Pyrrha asks softly.

I look at her only to feel her lips on my own. She's warm.

Suddenly overwhelmed by today's events my reign on my control snaps.

Pyrrha's tongue runs across my lips asking for access. Which I giver with only slight hesitation.

Only breaking the kiss to breathe. Pyrrha leans her forehead on mine, with a blush powering her cheeks.

We get up and walk back to our rooms. With one chaste kiss before she shut her door, I teleported back into Team RWBY's dorm to settle for the night.

I feel asleep with only one thought on my mind.

Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY I only own the OC.

I woke up to the sun filtering through the curtains. It would have been wonderful if that had been the only thing I had woken up to but no. I woke up with Yang dangling upside down from her bunk staring at me.

"What the actual fuck." I say, sleep still laced in my voice.

"Where did you go last night?" Yang questions. Shit I forgot she would wake up at random intervals.

"Out. I couldn't sleep." I say blushing whilst remembering last night's events with Pyrrha.

"Oh, then why are you blushing?" She asks. At that point I decided it was a good idea to throw my pillow at her resulting in her falling to the floor.

"Jesus Yang, you sound like an old man." I say.

"Ok, enough of your sibling moment we have to head to Ozpin's office for your task, Saph" Informs Ruby.

"Wow you really are the leader." I say shock evident in my voice.

"Go get changed we will wait for you outside."

"Ok" I state

After getting changed I meet with Team RWBY and we head to Ozpin's Office.

"What's the time Rubbles?" I ask

"6:30."

"Dude that's too early."

We stop outside Ozpin's office whilst Ruby knocks. After receiving permission to enter I take a look around at the office. It's more of a library than an office.

"Good Morning girls." Ozpin stated calmly.

"So your Miss Long?" States a blonde haired women.

When did she get there?

"Ok so your task is simple to get into the school" States the blonde.

"All you have to do is change into your wolf form and go as big as you can in this room." States Ozpin.

"Wait. That's it?" I asked rather miffed why it's so easy.

"Yes that is it." Ozpin replies.

"Ok then you might want to get as close to the doors as you can." I say

When they get to the doors, I shift.

Ok so the room is 15 metres high and 20 metres long.

Bearing in mind I am lying down with my tail wrapped around myself. Think of how large I am. I can hear the floorboards and walls creaking.

"Sir, can I shift back before I make the room collapse?"

Looking rather worse for wear Ozpin can only manage a nod.

Oh shit.

I broke his coffee machine.

"Sorry. You did ask for me to go as big as this room." I state apologetically

"Yes that was a miscalculation on my part do not worry yourself. You have passed the initiation congratulations young lady." With that he walks out of the room mumbling something about a new coffee machine.

"Well then ladies if I were you I would go grab some breakfast before first lesson." States the blonde woman.

Rude. I never got her name.

{Mess hall, 1 hour later}

"Saphire can you stop drooling?" Giggles Ruby.

"Sorry, there is just so much food" I say. Right now I'm in a spare uniform Yang had.

I hate skirts.

We sit down and start eating when suddenly a familiar voice cries out in pain.

"Cardin, not again please." Pleads Velvet.

"I'll be back" I state calmly

"Cardin!" I call out. "Leave her alone."

"Ye...yes ma'am" Cardin squeals as he runs off

"Thank you" Says a fox eared boy sitting with Velvet.

"No problem" I say as I walk back to my food.

"How do you know him?" Asks Yang as I sit down.

"I know a lot of people I'd rather not, so shall we leave it at that?" I state in discomfort.

"Ok."

"Hey! Goodmorning." Shouts Jaune whilst walking into the cafeteria with the rest of his team.

"Morning" Myself, Yang and Ruby say at the sametime. We high-fived.

"Have you done the initiation already, I mean Sapphires already in uniform." The observant Pyrrha says. I look at her and smile.

She blushes.

I giggle.

"Yes, it was weird. All Saphire had to do is shift into the size of Ozpin's office." States Weiss.

"I may or may not have broken Ozpin's coffee machine in the process." I giggle.

"Sapphire, you never did tell us where you went last night." Yang why are we related?

"I went out because I couldn't sleep that's it." I say.

"Pyrrha, left in the middle of the night too." The rather bubbly Nora interjects.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the roof for some fresh air." Say's Pyrrha. My, she's very good at changing the story. I will keep that for future reference.

"Guy's, what time does class start?" I ask whilst glancing to my watch.

"8:30, why?"

"It's 8:28. Do you want me to teleport us there?" I ask

"Yes" Everyone states in unison.

"What class?" I question.

"Grimm studies" they once again say in unison.

"Ok." I say and with a snap of my fingers we are standing next to, who I assume the teacher is. He has a funny mustache and smells like cabbage.

"Ah, you're just in time. That was quite the entrance you made. Now go to your seats."

Thank's to my hybrid hearing I could hear people talking about me saying things like; she's hot, she look's like Yang, you think their related? or do you think she has a boyfriend?

If only they knew.

"Ok, today class we have a new student that has joined team RWBY, please introduce yourself." Port says.

"Ok. Hi, my name is Saphire Rose Xiao-Long. I am Yang's twin, I'm older by five minutes. Pleased to meet you all." I say.

As I was about to walk to find a seat I was stopped by Professor Port.

"Miss Long, would you please remain and give the class a demonstration on how you fight."

God damnit

"Yessir"

I look around and find everyone apart from team RWBY and JNPR is shocked because I don't have weapons.

"Ohhh a Boarbatusk" I say sounding excited.

"Ok class watch how Miss Long fights without weapons." Port says.

He then releases the creature.

The hunt is on.

The boar type creature circles me whilst I look into its eyes. As I take a step closer the Boar charges straight at me. I smirk. As soon as it gets near me I hold out a hand and grab one of it's tusk's with ease and lift the boar into the air.

I snap the tusk off and throw the animal across the room still holding the tusk. I flip the tusk into the air. As the Boar charges at me I throw the tusk point first. Because of my abnormal strength it pierced straight through the armour and killed the boar instantly whilst pinning it to the wall.

I look around the room seeing a mixture of shocked and scared faces.

"Well... That was certainly something." Says Port.

"Can I sit down now?" I ask.

"Yes go ahead." He replies.

Well. That was a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Warning Lemons In this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY or any of the characters apart from Sapphire.  
**

* * *

After my little...fiasco on the first day, the rest of the week passed by quickly. Not only had I been given money to go shopping for clothes but I also got my own room.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

"I'm glad that's over." Yang finishes with a yawn.

"What's next?" I ask.

"Combat training with Miss Goodwitch." Ruby replies. "It's the last lesson for the day"

"Goddamnit I can't stand her. I mean she could've introduced herself the first time we met, couldn't she?" I grumble.

"You mean, you haven't got over your hate with people without manners?" Yang questions.

"Nope. It's one of the only things that get me mad." I state.

"What other things make you angry?" Pyrrha asks.

"Hurting/insulting my sisters, saying things about our mother. The final one is the one I share with Yang. Cut my hair you will live to regret it." I answer truthfully as we take our seats.

"Ok class, today we are going to having a sparring tournament when you see your name being shown please step into the arena. Ok first of we have Cardin Winchester VS Jaune Arc." Miss Goodwitch explains. I

I look around to see my sisters and friends looking at me in worry. Well apart from Yang that asks me to an unspoken challenge.

"Oh, it's on Yang" I smirk, earning worried looks from our friends and a sigh from Ruby.

{After several matches of Yang and Sapphire kicking ass}

"The last match to determine the victor is between Yang Xiao-Long and Saphire Rose Xiao-Long." Miss Goodwitch says earning me startled looks from parts of the crowd that hasn't been reading the boards.

Ah, they must have just realised the relation.

"Ok when you're ready girls."

"Sapire, shall we go into berserk mode to make this more interesting?" Yang questions

Oh it's so on.

"Why yes little sister. Let's" I say walking up to her.

"Ok on the count of three. 1...2...3"

I see my red hair and Yang's blonde drift to the floor. Her eye's turned red, flames liking her arms. Whilst I assumed my eye's also turned red.

"Rawrrrr" Shout's Yang pouncing. Aiming for a right hook.

I simply jump over her fist, grab her fist then swing my legs around hitting Yang in the face sending her flying into the wall. Popping out of the wall landing on the floor face first. Aren't you elegant little sister? I look up to the aura meter's only to find Yang completely depleted.

Shit, she's not getting back up.

Why isn't she getting back up.

Come on Yang get up.

"Fuck. That stings like a bitch."

And she's alive.

"You ok little sister?" I question

" Apart from being thrown into a wall, a broken nose and whiplash. I'm fine and dandy" Yang quips.

"Let me take a look at that neck and nose for you." I say.

Yang sets herself upright, using the wall for support.

"Hold still." I say looking at her nose. It's pretty messed up.

My hand starts to have a black glow to it and I hold it up to Yang's face. There is an audible crack as her nose resets itself.

"Ok, now lean forward and let me take a look at your neck" Yang complies still shocked as to why her nose is no longer broken.

I leave my hand a few centimeters away from her neck.

"That better?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you." Yang says yawning.

"Do you want me to carry you to the changing rooms?" I say.

"Yes please, if you don't mind that is."

"Nope, not a problem." I say turning my back to her.

After standing up with Yang hugging my back like a koala I finally take notice that Ruby is glaring at me and Pyrrha is smiling softly at me.

Walking towards Ruby I find myself getting a nice punch in the stomach from my youngest sister.

Damn she must have used her semblance.

I then hear an 'ow' from behind me. Most likely from Yang getting hit over the head by the youngest.

She definitely took after mom.

{SAPHIRE'S ROOM}

After getting the others to take Yang back to the dorm for a rest I went back to my dorm to shower. This is because I wanted to take a shower not scaring the shit out of everyone with my scars.

At least that's what I thought.

"Sapphire" calls Pyrrha.

Well fuck.

{Pyrrha P.O.V}}

After taking Yang back to her dorm I decided to go find Sapphire.

She told us she would be taking a shower so I decided to check the changing rooms. Hoping not to catch her just out of the shower otherwise I don't think I will be able to hold back anymore

"Sapphire" I call out.

{Sapphire P.O.V}

Well now's a good time to show her them. It gives her a chance to be disgusted before we go any further.

"Hey Pyrrha." I call

"Shit. Your still in the shower. I'll come back later." Pyrrha states

"Wait" I call out.

"Please...There's...there's something I think you should see." I say awkwardly

"Ok. What is it? You're making me worried" Pyrrha says.

"Don't turn away...Please" I beg as I step at the shower.

All I hear is Pyrrha's gasp.

Dear God, please don't make her hate me.

I really like her.

I feel a hand trace one of the biggest scars on my back.

Oh God she hates me.

{Pyrrha P.O.V}

Sapphire stepped out of the bathroom nude apart from her towel. That shocked me. But that wasn't what shocked me the most.

It was the scars that covered her body. They were everywhere.

I walk around behind her and trace a scar going from her right shoulder blade down to her tailbone.

Sapphire tensed at my touch.

"Sorry. Do they still hurt?" I ask.

Sapphire whips around and to my shock she is crying. I hate to see her like this. I lift a hand to her cheek and cup it.

"Shh, it's okay." I whisper. Sapphire stares at me as if I have gone crazy. I was just about to speak up when Sapphire decide to.

"Yo...You don't hate me?" Sapphire questions.

"Why would I hate you?" I ask confused.

"I am ugly. You are beautiful. You could have anyone you want. Why would you want me?" She confesses.

One thing I have come to learn is that Sapphire is very self-conscious.

"Do you remember what I said the first night you stayed?" I question.

She nods.

"These scars make up who you are. If anything they make me love you more."

And I just confessed my love to a girl that would be nude if not for the towl. She's also dripping wet.

Damn that's hot.

{Sapphire P.O.V}

Wait, so she love's me?

Ok I can't hold back anymore.

I push my lips as gently as I could to Pyrrha's lips. After a few seconds I decide to get a bit more adventurous and run my tongue to her bottom lip. Asking for access. Which to my relief she grants.

Welp.

There goes my self restraint.

Pyrrha wraps her arms around my neck as I cup her cheek in my right hand as my left rubs circles on her back. My left hand trails down to cup her cute, plump ass. I give it a little squeeze rewarding in a delightful squeal from Pyrrha.

I start kissing down Pyrrha's neck pausing at her pulse to gice a bite. She squirms and brings he hands up to my hair, fisting it in bunches. I lick the hickey earning a gasp.

My right hand moves down her body as we stumble onto my bed.

As my hand finds the top of her skirt, I untuck her shirt and run my left hand up her toned ab's to gently push up her bra and start twiddling her hard nub between my thumb and forefinger.

My right hand stops at the top of her skirt this time joined by me looking up at her face from the edge of the bed.

"Is...Is it ok?" I pant hoping her answer to be a yes.

She nods.

I unzip her skirt and pull it down revealing black lace panties. I stop to admire them for a second before moving pulling them down to join her skirt by her ankles.

I lick straight up her slit revelling in the taste. I start to lap at a steady pace, enjoying the sounds I am getting in response. I bite her clit making Pyrrha yell out in that sexy voice. I smirk and start to circle the bundle of nerves.

"Please...Please don't tease me." Pyrrha breaths heavily.

I insert two fingers pumping them in and out as fast as Pyrrha told me to. I then add my tongue with my fingers resulting with Pyrrha's walls tightening around my fingers, her dragging her nails up my back and Pyrrha entering a screaming orgasm.

"SAPPHIRE" She screamed also sending me into my own orgasm.

Damn that voice.

*Lemon end*

I stand up and stagger round the edge of the bed and collapse next to Pyrrha.

She rolls onto her side and looks up to me.

"Wanna take a shower and stay the night?" I question innocently.

"Yeah please, but can I take a shower in the morning? I don't think my legs want me to move." Pyrrha's sighs.

"I'll lend you a set of my PJ's. Do you want anything else." I ask.

"Don't be gone for too long" Was the answer to that question.

I hop to the dresser and only pull out a set for Pyrrha.

Hey I sleep better nude. And I don't get cold.

"Phyr, do you want a hand?" I giggle as I watch Pyrrha try to get up and fail.

"No. I will go nude just get this top off me."

"I wouldn't be making demands like that to the big bad wolf if I were you." I quip.

"Big bad wolf my ass, more like overgrown puppy." Ohh she bites.

"ok" I sigh as I remove what's left of her clothing.

Pyrrha smirks and pulls me on to the bed. She then rolls on top of me biting my neck making me arch my back in pleasure. She then licks the hickey much like I did earlier.

I wrap my arms around her body because even with all that muscle she is surprisingly light.

I kiss the top of her head and whisper whilst she whispers the same but kisses my bare chest

"I love you" She whispers.

"I love you too." I reply slipping into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **AN:Wasn't particularly smutty but just thought I'd add a warning.**

 **Next update is going to be a little slower because I will Have to come up with the Plot From here So bear with me.**


End file.
